Welding enables joining of two or more objects, creating a joint that is typically stronger than, e.g., low temperature soldered joints. One form of welding is arc welding, accomplished by applying an electric arc to surfaces of objects to be joined, melting base material, and feeding filler material to create a molten pool, e.g., by feed of a weld wire that melts and forms a “puddle” to form a weld that joins the objects.
Arc welding typically requires a high power (e.g., large electric current). Typically arc welding is accomplished via use of a stationary arc welder that receives power from a stationary source such as from a power grid, as alternating current (AC). Arc welding typically occurs at a location that can receive power from the power grid. In remote locations, if arc welding is to be performed, use of an electric generator may be needed to supply ample power for an arc welder.